lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination/Transcript
Act I * begin with a black screen. Booker’s voice begins narrating. * Booker: (Narrating.) Along with stupidity and most of our universe, the existence of change is inevitable. It can be good, it can be bad, for change is subjective. Change comes in a variety of shapes, sizes, forms. Small changes may occur, like the transition from heat to rain. More substantial changes are also on the menu, like ice ages. We can make a change, too. And while change is subjective, sometimes you have to ask yourself why it exists. And if you can’t come up with a sufficient answer, perhaps it’s time to reverse it. * Morphers: Final Destination logo appears over a stormy sky. We fly in pto an exterior shot of Morphemburg. Helicopters fly around, as a steam engine drives in. * Booker: (Narrating.) There it was... Morphemburg, my hood. A city of beautiful living color. A land of Morphing, for Morphing. * to the steam engine moving across the city. * Booker: (Narrating.) There was a time when Morphers would Morph at the drop of a wheel. * steam engine drives past a station. In the station, we see Gamow and Herts meeting each other at the corner of a street. * Gamow: Hello there! I love that lederhosen you’re wearing! * Herts: Thank you! I appreciate that you’re wearing a necktie. * Both: (As Gammo pulls out a Morpher Wheel.) Let’s Morph! * two touch the Morpher Wheel, forming the Gamow & Herts Morph. * Gamow & Herts Morph: Heck yeah! (Strides away.) * to a highway over a tarn, with vehicles driving through and Morphimals in the water. * Booker: (Narrating.) The metropolis was colored and warm, and shining with potential for a variety of Morphs. From its breathtaking skyline and streets, to the attractive tourist traps of quaint Morphemburg port… * tram drove by a Glenward Cortez is parked by the Ocean’s Bitch, as Sky waits outside of the door, and ducks back in as Glenn, Torsten, Ted, Florence, Kristian, Vanessa, Tess, and Vincent crowd around and run inside. Cut to a Pirate sitting on a chest next to a flag with a Jolly Rodger on it and a billboard of pirate images. * Sky: Ahoy, scaly-wags 'n strumpets! Ye should Morph wit' a real scurvy pirate, arr! * Fiona: (Flying in, holding a Morpher Wheel.) Ooh, I want a selfie! * Sky: Say ”booty”! * pulls out her smartphone, while Sky grabs onto the Morpher Wheel. The two Morph together, forming the Sky and Fiona Morph. * Sky & Fiona Morph: (In Sky’s voice.) Shiver me timbers! (Selfie is taken.) * to the exterior of Morphemburg Clinic. * Booger: (Narrating.) To Morphemburg Clinic and its top-notch medical treatment… * to Suresha surrounded by two nurses and [[Tunney]. They are around Krock, who is sitting on a hospital bed and dying.] * Suresha: Don’t worry, dear Krock. This can only be an improvement. (Krock is a hit with a baseball bat.) Head. (Tunney hands him a decapitated head, which he sets down on the bed.) Wheel. (One of the nurses hands him a Morpher Wheel, which he sets down onto Krock.) We‘re clear. * Morph forms, as Krock yells, and rises up in a daze, now with twelve faces. * Suresha: Nurses, please hand me the mirror. * of the nurses gives Krock the mirror, which he looks at. * Krock: Aah! KILL ME! * to the exterior of Mixopolis stadium. * Booker: (Narrating.) To the ruthless rugby games of Morphemburg Arena… * to the Referee tooting a whistle. Zoom out to two teams, one made of Flemings, the other of Frosts. * Krish: Sic ‘em! * Frosts crush the first row of Fleming’s, while a Morpher Wheel is tossed to the last row, who form the Fleming Merph, which devours the entirety of the Frost team. Cut to the steeets of Morphemburg, where Morpher are crossing over sidewalks and vehicles are speeding across. * Booker: (Narrating.) Morphemburg was my city, and I thought it would stay that way forever. What happened, you ask? We‘ll get to that soon. * to a lineup of Mixels in front of an “NND” store. Norphers with jet packs in James Charles and Billie Eilish cosplays ride past. * Booker: (Narrating.) Most Morphers in the metropolis were in line, willing to exchange their tried and true colored Morpher Wheels for the Supreme, Gucci NND wheels. * feed to Morphers News Network reporting, as Morphers walk behind Scully. * Scully: Hello Internet! This is Killer Scully, your newsman on the road. Now, let’s get right into the news! You, monsieur! (Walks towards Berold.) Why in God’s name are you trading color for monochrome? * Berold: I‘m colorblind. How do I know if the Wheel is for Ingrids or Glenward Cortezes? * Scully: '''Has it occurred to you that you are neither of those? * '''Berold: ...screw you. * to Ted. * Ted: It is t-t-t-totally relevant! * to Scully. * Screeno: What about actually Morphing, you know? * to Brogio in a wheelchair, covered in casts and bandages. * Brogio: (Talking via a next to speech voice) Bitch, do you see the condition I’m in? * to [[Florence Ingrid].] * Florence: Morphing is so last year. * to Zak. * Zak: Morphing is too risky. You know what I (electrocutes self) mean, no? * to Scully. * Scully: So, people hate Morphing and stuff now. This is Scully, signing out. * feed. We cut to the back of the line, with Booker, Zabe, the third one, and Scotto strolling over. Booker is holding a rainbow Morpher Wheel. * Booker: ‘scuse me, why in the Sam hell is everybody waiting in line? * Insane Morpher: We are going to exchange our stupid old Morpher Wheels for the brand new NND Wheels! (Suddenly satanic-sounding.) I have been in line for a twenty-four hours, infidels. (Switches back to normal, his eyes darting in various directions.) Hey, kid, got any pills I can pop? * Booker: Twenty-four hours? Listen here, Looney Toon, that’s an entire DAY. * Insane Morpher: One day is a short enough timespan, if an NND Wheel is promised. * Booker: (Looks across the line.) Actually, no, it isn’t. * to [[Fritz] walking into the building, with a Morpher Wheel. An ”elevator ding” plays and he walks out of the building with an NND Wheel.] * Fritz: I got the new NND Wheel! I got the new NND! (The NND Wheel catches on fire, as Fritz yells and his color fades.) Norph…Norph…Norph…Norph... (Walks away, confused.) * back to the children. * Zabe: Hey, how about we trade in our Morpher Wheel! * The Third One: Heck yeah, this new one is probably better. * Scotto: It’s worth the wait, Booker! * Booker: Grow up! The Yakuza wouldn't give up their orange and gray for some retarded tech craze! Besides, what kind of cretin wants to live in a world of just black and white? * Booker: (Narrating) Perhaps the exact side-effects didn’t seem to different to the Morphers. After all, they did believe the Norphers were gone for good. Manipulative advertising points about pollution and other liberalism, and NND had the population convinced. Even my parents gave into it! * cut to Booker eating dinner at home, with Glender and Guri on either side of the table. * Booker: So, uh... I don’t know how to word this. Okay, fine, the NND corporation is BS! * Drio: '''No, it is not, Booker. I know you don’t like change, but you gotta realize they’re doing this for the better. * '''Booker: So, you’re in on the lies, too? * Glender: '''I dunno, Booker, NND has backed up their claim that all this color is unsustainable. They’ve backed it up pretty dang well. * '''Booker: How can color be considered unsustainable? It’s just reflected light. You know what’s unsustainable? Removing joy from the Morpher population, fading their color and turning them into NPCs. * Drio: '''So, you think you’re a wise guy because you’re a rebel, see? Well, I ain’t buyin’ it. We can get joy without radioactive colors, and by God, I‘ll let NND thrive! Act II * inside of Autocrat Norpher’s throne room. The environment and surroundings, visible through windows, are mostly black and white. Booker, the tanned guy, a Frost, and another minority kid are cornered by Norphed Morphers. * '''Booker: Dammit! What’s your deal, man? * is strangled and lifted upwards by one of the Norphed Morphers, raising him to Autocrat Norpher’s line of sight. * Autocrat Norpher: How do I put this lightly? Oh yeah. Norphers were programmed to be demonized by Morphers, we’re all put in exoskeletons, Norphers simply wish to stop you from killing the rest of the Earth’s life, and, oh yeah. WHY? WHAT IS YOUR MOTIVATION? DID JACOB, BEAULIEU, AND SHIMADA REALLY WANT YOU TO BE LIKE THIS? OR IS IT JUST A RESULT OF EVOLUTION? THE WOODEN JUNGLES WEREN’T SUFFICIENT TO HUMANS, SO THEY REPLACED THEM WITH CONCRETE. THE CONCRETE WASN’T SUFFICIENT TO YOUR RACE, SO YOU REPLACED IT WITH METAL. AND NOW WE’RE BACK TO CONCRETE! DON’T YOU SEE? THE EARTH IS TURNING INTO A LIVING HELL! SOON WE’LL DIE WITHOUT CHILDREN! THE WORLD IS FUBAR’ED! * Booker: But... how was I? * Autocrat Norpher: Okay... okay... you were once a human, like the rest of us. The Morpher Project was popular, they had children test the technology out. You were one of them. But Jacob figured you’d know something was wrong... so he had a memory wipe for a year. But we remembered, so he used this time to program a recognition software, the remaining human beings were seen as malicious. We were hunted down and eventually had to make our own exoskeletons to try and survive your attacks. So that’s it. That’s why we’re the villains. Just because we found Morphing to be unpleasant. * Booker: My view remains unchanged. How are the Morphers bad, exactly? * Autocrat Norpher: What, you think we run on AAAs? We need to EAT. I don’t care how much metal you put in food, it’s food nonetheless. Us Norphers are left with scraps. Instead of finding some way to create your own foodstuffs, you just scourge the remains of our past civilization. The color you spread to worlds is radiation, it’s slowly killing you all. Once we’re through, I’m pretty sure we’re through. Now, if you’d please just change— * Booker: I’ll never change. Not if you’re the one telling me to. You want us to DIE! * Autocrat Norpher: I didn’t say that! I just want to “Norph” you so that you see that you actually give a rat’s ass about the environment! Once we’re all normal again, perhaps we can restore the Earth to its former glory. * Booker: You know what I say? Eat SH*T! * jumps down, grabs a handgun off of the floor, and shoots Autocrat Norpher twice, once through the chest and once through the finger. Oil sprays out, staining his chest and hands. Autocrat Norpher starts laughing as he dies. * Scotto: BOOKER! What’s wrong with you? * Booker: We have to kill all of the Norphers. * Zabe: No, we don’t! Did you hear a word he said? * Booker: I don’t care if we’ve screwed up the world! It can go fix itself without our help. * Scotto: This isn’t worth the death toll, Booker. * Booker: I dunno, let’s start! * starts shooting some of the zombies in the head, breaking through the metal and causing the oil to spray and splatter like blood. Eventually, he runs out of bullets, and finds himself surrounded. * to Major Norpher’s Drop-Ship landing on the NND Building. The door opens, as Major Norpher loads a dart gun. * Major Norpher: We have no time to waste! That green kid just killed our leader! * back to the throne room, where Booker pulls out a Morpher Wheel. * Booker: Siva no Lingua... Shiv knows... Ima ops... Kaju SHO! * Morpher Wheel grows gigantic, and starts radiating with rainbow colors. * Frost: Wait... it actually WORKS? * Booker: You know what, I was kinda being a dick back there. This really isn’t worth THAT many casualties. I mean, even the Yakuza have been Norphed! * to Norphed Yakuza, who are still carrying their weapons and acting zombified. * Booker: Lain Kailua Kalju Kaju! Shoot shots sho! * Rainbow Morpher Wheel explodes, sending the energy to many of the surrounding Morphers. * Booker: Heh heh... you’re screwed now. * Myron: Violence... appears to be our wisest choice right now. * to Major Norpher watching this from a screen * Major Norpher: Whelp... Morphing makes people stupid... if we didn’t know that already. Category:Morphers Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Transcripts Category:Morphers Transcripts